Tears Of Suicide
by Veronica.Heart
Summary: What happens when you kill yourself for someone else? What happens when they love you back and you didn't know? *Spoiler* PURE SEDDIE!
1. Sam's Death

**This is a two-shot. Sad, I almost cried making this but, whateves!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Was Pretty Messed Up! Freddie got hit by a Taco truck trying to save Carly. Why did he save Carly I mean I know she's our best friend but you can't just do something like that! When Carly told me she kissed Freddie my heart stopped. Carly Kissed Freddie? I thought she didn't like him! Why all of a sudden he saves her life so she likes Freddie. She Never Liked Him Before So why start now?! I like Freddie! I even Love Freddie! But you don't see me walking around kissing him all day! Every time I see him and Carly together I die a little more inside. Why don't I just die instead of suffering? Why do I Love Freddie? I didn't choose to love him. Love can be so cruel! We always ignore the ones who adore us, and adore the ones who ignore us. I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it coz Freddie's not gonna love me back no matter what I do...._

_~Sam Wuz Here_

**~Next Diary Entry~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again I really wanna tell Freddie I Love him but I know I can't.... He's In a relationship with Carly Perfect Shay, Besides he hates me anyway. It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces. He hurt Me so much and all I ever did was love him. I wished I saved all those tears I cried for him so I could drown him in them! They say when a boy sweeps you off your feet it's supossed to be the best thing ever when in reality When a boy sweeps you off your feet, he's in the perfect position to drop you on your ass. You don't choose to love someone, But the person you love didn't choose you. He Loves Carly and Carly, she doesn't really love him back, she loves what he did....But I'll Always Love Him no matter what..._

_~Sam Wuz Here_

**~The Next Diary Entry~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Me yea you guessed it. The school dance is coming up and I don't have a Date. There's only one person at ridgeway that doesn't make me sick and that's the Carly-Crazzed phsyco-path, The boy whose eye's match his Hair. Fredward Benson. He doesn't deserve someone like Carly he deserves better. Carly's my friend but, Freddie doesn't deserve someone who doesn't love him for who he is. Ever since Carly and Freddie started dating everyone didn't notice me anymore. I was invisible. Sometimes I just wanna scream, I'm Here! Carly and Freddie don't hang out with me anymore either. Ever since they found each other I found my way out of being their friend. It's Like your my only friend diary..... Maybe, Maybe The world doesn't need me around anymore. I'm sick of hurting like this I just want peace. Somewhere where I won't have to suffer like this no more.....ugh!...Well when Life gives you lemons make lemonade.... When Life gives you a broken heart learn to deal with it...  
_

_~Sam Wuz Here_

**~The Next Diary Entry~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Me...Again... No one understands me. To them I'm just the blonde-headed bully that everyone hates nobody likes me.... Well you understand me and you like me, I guess that's good enough. But sometimes I wonder what it's like to have it all, to never be afraid that I would fall. Lets face it I'm a loser as I am blonde! I wish I could start all over again, to make things right. I wonder if i change my identity and move to north carolina maybe i can get a new start...But I'll still love Freddie so why does it make a difference? _

_~Sam Wuz Here_

_Sam Picked Up her Ipod touch and scrolled through she found a song she layed down on her bed.  
_

**I was five and he was six**  
** We rode on horses made of sticks**  
** He wore black and I wore white**  
** He would always win the fight**

** Bang bang, he shot me down**  
** Bang bang, I hit the ground**  
** Bang bang, that awful sound**  
** Bang bang, my baby shot me down.**

** Seasons came and changed the time**  
** When I grew up, I called him mine**  
** He would always laugh and say**  
** "Remember when we used to play?"**

** Bang bang, I shot you down**  
** Bang bang, you hit the ground**  
** Bang bang, that awful sound**  
** Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.**

** Music played, and people sang**  
** Just for me, the church bells rang.**

** Now he's gone, I don't know why**  
** And till this day, sometimes I cry**  
** He didn't even say goodbye**  
** He didn't take the time to lie.**

** Bang bang, he shot me down**  
** Bang bang, I hit the ground**  
** Bang bang, that awful sound**  
** Bang bang, my baby shot me down...**

Sam couldn't take it any more., the pain of not being loved. She walked slowly to the kitchen and took a Santoku knife and cut herself."Only just for a little longer" she thought. She realized that she had lost too much blood and fell to the floor. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. She saw Freddie,Carly,Spencer,Her mom, Her dad, Melanie,. In a few seconds Samantha Marie Taylor Puckett was dead.

* * *

**Review???  
**


	2. Freddie's Death

**Okay some people said that I should show Freddie's feelings to this too so here you go.**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R PLZ!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was awesome! Being with the girl of my dreams ,fate you didn't let me down! But I feel like I'm forgetting something, something important but I can't hit the nail on the head. Today me and Carly had the best time. Some people say that me and Carly don't make a good couple. Pfft! What do they know?! Me and Carly make the best couple ever! She loves me and I Love her too!_

_~Signed By Freddie_

**~Next Journal Entry~**

_Dear Journal,_

_Another awesome day with Carly I think I'm blessed! But there's something I noticed about Carly when we kissed, yeah we kissed but I didn't feel a spark not one not even electricity ran through my body! What's wrong with me?! Carly she doesn't seem so Hot to me like she used to. Before she was the most beautiful thing I ever layed eyes on. Now she just looks nice. But why aren't I so excited that's she my girlfriend? I'm just being stupid. Why can't I stop feeling like I'm forgetting something?! I'm not forgetting nothing or no one...Am I?_

_~Signed Bey Freddie_

**~Next Journal Entry~**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was bad! Me and Carly broke up because I didn't think she loved me for me so I broke up with her. WHY DID I DO THAT!?!? I'm such an idiot! I'm going to bed to think this through._

_~Signed By Freddie_

**~Next Journal Entry~**

_Dear Journal,_

_I think I know what I'm forgetting I'm forgetting that I was in love with someone before and when me and Carly were together, and I still am. But I can't figure out who. All I know is she's wonderful and she stole my heart. But I know that I don't love anyone from school. There's Valerie, EW!, Wendy, Never, Kayla,...No. None one there. Who am I in love with?_ _I'm going to go sit out on my fire escape that's where I do my best thinking._

_~Signed By Freddie_

Freddie walked out to his Fire escape. He just looked out over Seattle.

**_~Flashback_~**

"I was Just gonna say-"

"That we should kiss"?

"Your gonna break my arm now right?"

"No.."

"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

"Hmm...Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with."

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

"Oh totally and we never tell anyone."

"Never."

Silence filled the air.

"Well...Lean.."

Freddie lean over and brushed his lips with the blonde in front of him before coming in with a soft,sweet,passionate kiss. It lasted for at least 10 seconds. **(A/N Yea in iCarly they said seven seconds but In my media player when I watch the kiss it counts 10 seconds so that's what I'm going with.)**

**~End Of Flashback~ **

Just then Freddie remembered the blonde headed demon that tourmented him everyday Samantha Puckett. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about the blonde. He jumped out of his lawn chair and raced down the fire escape stairs.

He ran down the street to get to Sam's house. When he got there he saw police cars ambulances and Sam's mom he remebered the blondes mother. She was bursting out in tears. He ran over to the the police officer and asked what happened.

"Well.." The fat police dude said.

"Well?! What happened." Freddie grew impatient.

"Little blonde girl committed suicide."

Freddie's face fell, his heart ached. No it couldn't be true she was never the type to that kind of thing.

He saw the blonde being loaded into an ambulance so ran over and looked at the blonde her wrist was cut all the way up to the crook of her arm ,deep. The blonde was pale and bloody. Almost on cue Freddie's eyes shot so many tears out of them that he couldn't see. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved would commit suicide. Freddie couldn't see Sam like this so he walked home. He walked into the kitchen and grab a sharp knife.

"If I don't have her there's no point in living." Those were Freddie's last words before he cut his wrists' deep and he was very persistent. He fell to the floor he realized that he was about to meet the lord, The all mighty and Creator. That night Fredward Antonio James Benson was Dead...

* * *

**Soooooo..... how you Like? Review!**


End file.
